BIRTHDAY GIRL
by Zayide
Summary: Wrapped in white. She is beautiful. Virginal. Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**BIRTHDAY GIRL**

.*****.

Prologue

.*****.

**_Wrapped in white. _**

**_She is beautiful. _**

**_Virginal._**

**_Mine._**

.*****.

His husky voice, moist against my ear as his barely there fingers arose goosebumps up my forearms in their wake, "I will take my time with you, pet."

My will was weak.

My want, strong.

He knew it.

I knew it.

I was now his to own.**  
**

* * *

**ANY THOUGHTS?**

**I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT! **


	2. 1 JUST ANOTHER DAY

A/N:

Well, I got 6 revs in this one, 4 more than in the other 2 individually. and seems like a lot of people want to see what will happen in this story, more so than in the others given that out of the 200 or somewhat people that have looked into them (more than 100) have been on this one alone. AND though there is only 6 reviews (which I am not too happy about) there are about 15 people following it. So I will give a chance to those 15 to review after this. If I get no reviews I will be discouraged though and may just stop writing altogether. what would be the use in continuing doing something that I get no pleasure and have no talent doing?

Enough depressive talk.

hopefully I have done good enough in this chapter to earn some comments.

* * *

HOW TO READ:

This story will be given in 2 POVs

odd chapters (starting with 1) Will be in _HER_ POV

even chapters (starting with 2) will be in _HIS_ POV

If you think its too difficult to follow the story this way,

just say the word and I will separate these into two different stories.

Also, should the separation happen, a choice of titles will be given to you guys.

Voting will begin via review, you be the judge.

One story or two?

* * *

.*****.

BIRTHDAY GIRL

.*****.

Many people have pre-read this for me:

Zoe

Danny

Vita

Jessy

Mia

Very much appreciated,

but it was the wonderful MIST who did the editing.

.*****.

**CH1: JUST ANOTHER DAY**

.*****.

She was alone in her home...again.

_'Sorry babe, but I can't come home til late tonight._

_You know how it is on this business. '_

_Today, of all days._

'But...Its the third time this week!'

As usual, he ignored her disappointment when he explained about the "once in a lifetime opportunity" to impress his superiors, and that she should not expect him home until sometime in the early morning hours. He asked her to understand how important a step like this would mean to them...to him.

She told him she understood-that it was just another day anyway. She said the day was completely unimportant and celebrating it was overrated. He was overjoyed to hear her nonchalant dismissal and quickly got off the phone to go back to what was really important to him- sucking up.

_'I will make it to you next week. Promise.'_

It was her birthday.

_'Okay. Tradition is overrated anyways.'_

Yeah...overrated.

_'Babe! You! Are a peach!'_

_'I lov-'_

_Click!_

_'-e you.'_

She decided to go on with her plans for the evening. She put on the carefully picked undergarments. Her dress was flawlessly gathered, lifting her breasts and giving her magnificent cleavage, leaving her shoulders bare. The material was a black, weightless silk which draped perfectly over her, accentuating her curves just right, with red, crystal and silver detailed accents. The personal shopper said it would enhance her beauty. The dainty jewelry was a mere crystal heart dangling from her silver necklace, small sparkling earrings, a thin silver bracelet, and her white gold wedding ring with a pear diamond. Her delicately applied make up was light, making her look porcelain perfect...almost ethereal.

She had cooked chicken Marsala, to be served with wild rice and a steamed vegetable medley. Appetizers were the creamy mushroom soup [his favorite] and a tossed salad with a raspberry vinaigrette. She had even made tiramisu for dessert. A full four course meal.

She served and ate her four course meal by the candle lights on the beautifully set table while listening to the calm jazz she had carefully selected for tonight's romantic setting. She drank more than half of the wine while she ate. While enjoying her dessert, she drank some more.

She had uncorked a second bottle by the time she was done.

She stood and left the candles burning and music playing while she stumbled her way upstairs to the Whirlpool bathtub filled and ready, steaming hot. She would be making a stop by her closet to get one of her waterproof 'toys' to entertain her and give herself something she expected him to give her tonight.

Before she opened the closet door she noticed the softly flowing tulle curtains...

The window was open.

She sobered up slightly due to the chills that crawled up her spine even as the warm summer air softly made its way to her, goose bumps rising on her exposed skin.

She looked around, suddenly feeling like she wasn't alone, then shook it off to an overactive imagination. She shook her head slowly as she placed the bottle of wine on the chair by the closet and went to the window to shut it, this time making sure the lock was in place correctly.

Determined not to allow any more silly ideas to wreck her night further, she went back to the closet and took the locked medium sized chest and the key under the lap on the side-table chair.

She made her way to the bathroom, ignoring the empty chair that previously held her less than half filled wine bottle.

She placed the box on the empty counter and opened it, revealing her private collection of 'toys' and restraints that she and her husband had acquired through the years.

The sad thoughts of her missing companion made her realize she needed a drink. With the wine forgotten she made her way downstairs to the liquor cabinet.

She needed something stronger.

In the front of the cabinet were bottles of Chianti, Sherry, Cabernet Sauvignon and Blanc, as well as a few other selection of wines. She opened the rack in the center which revealed another series of shelves holding Tangaray, Black Label, Grey Goose, Don Julio and many other high shelf liquors for entertaining his boss and his high class clients, as well as some of their favorites for just entertaining coworkers and friends.

She grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan's Private Stock and closed the shelf again.

She shivered once more, feeling as if she was being watched once again, as she looked around.

The jazz Cd was still playing, the candles had snuffed out, the table remained half unused while the other half held the array of her dirty dishes.

She would just do them tomorrow.

The whole lower floor was dark except for the slight remaining streaks of moonlight that filtered around the curtains.

She smiled and shook her head at her paranoia.

She had nothing to worry about, she thought as she opened the bottle. The alarm was set and the property gates had the night guard.

No wait, she gave him the night off, as well as the grounds guy.

She huffed quietly to herself, rolling her eyes as she let her head drop back smirking.

_Of course._

She unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to her lips.

There will be no more pretenses tonight.

She was alone after all.

After gulping a good amount of the burning amber liquid she began her way up the stairs to her destination when she heard a thump.

She stopped and listened carefully.

_What could that have been?_

She crept up the stairs cautiously, searching wide eyed for the culprit.

She found the bottle of wine by the chair on the carpet, frustrated that a bit had sloshed out onto it. She closed and put the bottle of Captain down, then sighed as she turned to go to the hallway closet to get a towel.

Quickly, she returned and gathered her long dress with one hand to bend at the knees and pat the spill and right the bottle.

She sighed again and stood up, when a strong arm wrapped around her, locking her arms by her side as another grabbed the hand towel she used to blot the rug and used it to cover her scream. Her consciousness escaped her, as a sweet smell drowned her and a husky voice breathed, moistening the shell of her ear.

"Alone...at last..."


	3. 2 UNINVITED

**CH2: UNINVITED**

.

.

.

His POV

.

.

.

Edited by the wonderful Cheri Riser,

Finishing touches made by the magnificent Mist.

Ladies, I adore you.

.

.

.

I watched her the whole evening.

I even heard his call.

_Pfft._ She believed him.

_Incredible._

She even tried to make him feel better by telling him that her _birthday_ was unimportant..._just. another. day._

AND!

He got off scuff free-_again_-while she's left alone..._again._

The lying sack of-

I know - _for a fact!_ - that the asshole is diving head first into his secretary.

That he does this knowing he has a first class prime cut like this waiting for him at home..._Ugh. Disgusting_.

I shook my head once more at how some people can have the _gonads_ to do something that..._repugnant_...to someone they swear their devotion and love for a lifetime.

I shook my head.

She's been lonely for a long time due to his choices.

I've noticed it since the start.

She thinks she hides it well, but the way she looks and clings to him when he's home shows it clearly.

The food she cooked smelled delicious. The setting, with her alone in the center of it was just...sigh...delectable.

Yet, it tugged at something inside me. The whole scene and background story tore at my heart.

She is ignorant of her husband's _constant_ rendezvous with other women while she stays loyal. Whenever he does pity her enough to touch her, the selfish bastard just rounds up once and doesn't let her get off.

That's why_ I_ know he's a miserable asshole.

Because he _shitted_ on the _best _thing that ever could happen to him-or anyone for that matter. To be able to have the one that completes you is a privilege not many get to enjoy.

_I should know about that._

.

.

I remember meeting her at a gala a couple of years ago. It was a masquerade down in New Orleans.

_Original, I know._

Well, my excuse for hosting it was that my childhood friends had never been there and we were smack in the middle of Mardi Gras.

That still doesn't explain much, I know, but bear with me.

In the small town we grew up in - the Quileute Reservation in La Push, close to Forks Washington - there wasn't much to do for fun unless it was getting into some kind of trouble.

And we did. _A lot._

I'd like to say that that was when I learned my stealthy abilities, but sadly that is a whole different story.

Once we were grown, responsible adults, people on the rez barely made it while living from paycheck to minuscule paycheck. Thank the spirits I was one of the few lucky enough to make into college and get a career.

After college, I came home and accidentally had an idea that became product. The demand for it grew exponentially in an amazingly short amount of time, which surprisingly became so large that I ended up hiring some of these childhood friends to be a part of the financial growth. This of course brought revenue to the reservation, creating more , more than half of the Rez works at my factory with a large quantity of the surrounding populous. Now, I have the ability to leave others in charge of product production and enjoy the fruits of my hard labor and sweat.

More has come out of it, but that's mainly what brought us here.

.

.

We decided after a few stressful months-years, lifetime, whatever-that it had been too long for all of us not getting together for just recreation and fun. So we-they-decided it was time for a crazy vacation. Instead of the R&R I suggested-and due to the majority of the votes-New Orleans became 'the destination for fun.'

So, after much begging from their part, I relented. To make good impressions, I invited several of my colleagues and business networking acquaintances. It was then that someone must have leaked an invitation. Once I saw him, I thought about having him escorted out. I almost did.

Until I saw..._her._

She enchanted me with a look.

_Bewitched me._

Still, the last thing I wanted was to put myself through even a short conversation with that fool. So I did what I thought was best. I hid while her husband hounded me for an advertising contract with my chain of merchandise, then sought ways to get a hold of her alone, even if just for a dance.

Finally, when I got tired of this hide and seek game, I realized she was always with him, I yielded and decided to allow him to catch me.

He talked my ear off while I stole glances of her. All I could see were her eyes, her rosy cheeks...

It was the swirl of her honeyed caramel eyes that did me in. I was lost in her while her husband continued his insistent chatter.

When he spoke of meeting sometime soon to fill in lines and write up a contract, I saw opportunity. A money hungry shark like this would do just about anything for the possibility of a big pay off. To test that theory, I put on the charm and while never once taking my eyes off her I told him I would definitely think about it, but only after a dance with his enchanting companion.

It was as if I would have offered him bricks of gold. He immediately grabbed her hand and put it on mine, completely ignoring or blatantly choosing to disregard her obvious rebuttal attempt.

While under the enthusiastic scrutiny of her annoyingly persistent and incompetent companion, we chatted a little during the few slow songs I had previously reserved with the DJ, a personal friend, for this purpose.

Even though her words were slurring every so often, her husky voice caressed my mind to submission. Her open back dress allowed me to feel the silky skin of her back, which I kept caressing as we swayed from time to time, she trembled subtly as shivers crawled up her spine. She kept blushing and telling me that my touch was causing delicious goosebumps to rise.

Okay, she didn't say that my touch was delicious. That's just my ego speaking; and, lets just say, that she was not the only one getting bumps to rise.

But, damn, even her sultry voice caused my ears to feel feverish.

Knowing not only how I affected her, but my own reaction to her, I just had to get as much information about her as I could.

.

.

By the time the party was over I had learned that the she was not the date of that obtuse man, but actually his wife. Had been so for the past couple of years in fact.

That slight of news, in itself, put a damper in my mood. Still, it didn't do much to stop me from my research.

She had kept her maiden name as respect for her father, Swan. Isabella Swan.

_And what a beautiful swan she was._

She didn't like her first name though. Said it sounded too formal and prefered the shorter byname, Bella.

As a norm, she never mentions her middle name, Marie.

My mood rose from the depressive hole it had fallen into as a predatory smile creeped slowly across my face to this new knowledge.

Sounded so..._biblically_ virginal.

My friend, Embry, however...tried his best to deter me from my mark.

.

.

"**Seriously, dude? Did you really say 'how virginal'?"**

_**Damn, I must have said that out loud. **_

"**Besides, She's married to that douche bag, so you got no chance here," he said in his no-nonsense tone and annoying persistence, "and he's got the girl wrapped and trained as the perfect Stepford wife. Didn't you notice it?"**

"**She's not happy with him." I stated as a fact.**

**He rolled his eyes and continued with his next point, "Happy or not what are you going to do about it? Right now you should be figuring out how to escape from meeting again with the little weasel."**

.

.

.

I learned a couple of months after that night that I had very lucky, indeed. The dickwad had either been way too drunk already or lacked in the memory department.

I had been chilling with a couple of my friends, drinking some beer and shooting pool in a bar. You know, following advice and actually relaxing after a hard day of just meeting after meeting and crunching numbers. Still trying to keep my mind off hunting the chick I had met a couple of months back.

.

.

**I recognized him immediately, and with an annoyed eye roll I hid behind a few people.**

**While he continuously tried to contact my office for another meeting - which I completely ignored - he failed to recognize me in person by confusing me with my friend.**

**I couldn't let this golden opportunity to see Bella slip through my fingers. **

**A light bulb went on in my brain and I raised my arm to flag my friend over. He couldn't sly by the retard, so I texted him to get the message, in hopes he had yet to reveal his identity. **

**Me: **did u tell him who u r yet?

**Embry: **nope. still kissing my ass as if i wz u. about to tell his ass off tho. he scared that sweet ass sheila off.

**Me: **tell him u r me. let him talk ur ear off for a few mins. then come out.

**Embry: **u owe me.

.

.

Thankfully, he didn't question me further, knowing I like my privacy and having done this for me in the past. He was usually my decoy of sorts.

About twelve minutes later, he was running out of the bar and hopping into the limo, on the seat beside me. The driver took off like a bat outta hell leaving the short and heaving dickhead behind in the dust.

.

.

**He began complaining as soon as he rested his ass on the seat, "You know...I understand the few times before you asked me to play 'personal assistant' and 'representative' of yours with the CEOs and chairmen we make business with. I'm even okay with being 'your voice' at public conferences," he continued moving so his back was against the door and he was facing my profile, meanwhile I avoided his eyes at all cost, "Now, I know you hate this guy and what he does for a living. Specially since his new addiction seems to be hunting your ass down. It would have been an easy wash off. So care to clue me in as to why was I playing decoy with him?"**

"**Now that he thinks you are me, I am free to get closer to Bella." I responded honestly.**

"**Not this again!" He moaned, then continued with irritation to point out, "Did you forget she's still married?"**

"**Unhappily." I defended as my reason.**

"**It's a fine line between obsession and criminal behavior," He scolded me, then moaned, "We are so gonna get exposed."**

"**All I gotta do is find a way to access her and I will prove it to you," I explained,ignoring his disapproving accusations, "-you will see things my way then."**

"**-And, if she's happy?" he asked, knowing my answer but still lacking believe. **

_**Not that I gave him a reason to due to how I was acting.**_

**I sighed heavily before answering.**

"**I will let her be and never pursue her again," I vowed.**

**His retort was nonverbal, but enough was understood from his unbelieving huff.**

"**But what if what I say its true?" I asked, "If she's **_**really**_** unhappy? What **_**would**_** you do?"**

"**In that case, I got your back, bro," he said with determined confidence, never giving light of doubt or pause.**

"**Kewl," I said, exhaling with relief a breath I didn't recall holding, "-now that we got that out of the way. What was **_**he**_** so excited about back there?"**

**My buddy huffed and muttered, "Can't believe I'm doing this," as he moved around digging into his pocket. Then suddenly a folded napkin was on my pant leg, which I grabbed looking at him weird.**

_**New Manor**_

_**555 Diagonal St. **_

_**Syracuse, New York 01234**_

_**3 pm**_

_**casual**_

_**123-555-4321 (My Cell)**_

"**What's this?" I asked lifting my eyes off the chicken scratch on the napkin, landing my sight on the smug growing smirk of my companion.**

"**What?" he said chuckling, "Don't **_**you**_** hear opportunity knocking now?"**

**At my furrowed brow and confused look, he continued, "It's their address. You are invited to a very relaxed business dinner at his house for his boss and colleagues." My excitement almost didn't let me hear his continued chatter, "Apparently there will be cubans and brandy offered. That will be a fun perk, but I thought of you and this obsession of yours, so without even you having to ask...your best friend here convinced him that I absolutely love masquerades and just refuse to attend another business party unless it is done with masks in a relaxed atmosphere. Now, guess what he was doing while I was running out to the limo?"**

"**I heard him yelling he 'would take care of it', but I wasnt paying attention to much else," I responded honestly, and not feeling his enthusiasm, "I just thought he was trying to reel you, well 'me', **_**in**_**."**

"**Well, yeah, but he was **_**telling me**_** that he would add a few things to the party, contact the others attending and **_**reorganize**_** the party into-"he paused, so I moved my hands in front of me in fast circles to encourage him to keep going, "- a **_**masquerade.**_** NOW, all I have to do is call him, let him know how many are in my entourage and he would have the caterer adjust the menu."**

**I didn't respond any further, I had no need to know more. By now, my face was almost splitting in half, I was grinning so wide. Now, thanks to my friend, asswipe back there won't know who I really am and thus allowing the possibility of my constant presence in her life.**

.

.

Like I mentioned before, the worm would do _anything_.

And I would be there, to take advantage of it all.

.

.

With a mask in place, Embry posing as myself and group of my friends, I was invisible walking through the front door. The sharks smelled cash bleeding out of my decoy while I hunted in their turf and laid in wait to pounce.

During the first half of the party, I kept hidden, telling my friends to stand strategically and to just watch _her_...and _him_.

Their_ interacti_on.

He left her alone for most of the party, or the few times she was able to stay by him, he paid her no mind.

The fuckhead just..._ignored_ her.

_Scuff._

_U__nless_ he wanted something, then he sent her to 'fetch it' for him. He actually said that to her in front of guests.

We were_ horrified_.

We even noticed he disappeared for about forty minutes while she was in the kitchen checking the catering and drink stock. Then watched as she searched for him and asked the other guests casually if they had seen him pass by.

The other guests politely denied knowing of his location, giving each other sly looks behind her back. Fuckers knew exactly where he was and what he was doing.

How. _Appall__ing_.

I had a sour taste in my mouth from what little I caught just observing.

I had remembered that he had offered me a Cuban and a brandy if I was ever to come to his house, then again to Embry when he confused him with me. So, after two hours in - and according to plan - my buddy requested a cigar. The spineless worm jumped at the chance to get me - well, my buddy - alone to talk business.

He was supposed to distract the creep, while the others sat in different areas and kept watch as she and I interacted for a while.

.

.

**When I approached her, she was sitting alone at the bar still, surrounded by at least seventy-five to one hundred people. This bothered me.**

_**Surely, she had invited some friends. right?**_

**I sat next to her, testing the waters of her memory, and watched her down her drink like a pro. **

"**I haven't seen someone chug a drink like that since I was in college." I expressed with slight awe, hoping that my voice wouldn't jog her memory.**

"**I never drank so much in college myself," She said slurring slightly, her glassy eyes narrowed but released after a few seconds and another long sip of her drink, "my habit has only earned me the letter-jacket recently, over the past few years."**

**Though I knew we were at her estate, I acted ignorant to that fact. I complemented the decor and some other details I figured were hers. She thanked me, revealing her partial ownership but dislike for such amounts of wasted space.**

**We spoke amiably like that. Slowly she became more animated and ignored her drinks more.**

**This allowed me to see her ****the real her****.**

**Thankfully, she had yet to recognize me, so I kept going.**

**Suddenly, her eyes grew and became brighter with excitement.**

"**Oh wow! I remember you! You were at a party I attended a few months back while I was in New Orleans!" She said happily - my stomach dropped - I was about to slide off the stool and call mission abort when she grabbed my arm, "what was your name again?"**

**My insides released tension with a deep relief internal sigh.**

"**Ephraim Jacob Blackheart, my friends joke around calling me Jacob Black though." ****I said chuckling, she ****laughed and decided to continue playing the same game as my friends. I also ****told her I managed a lawn service ****back home but wanted to move into the area, and was thinking about ****looking for a local side job as a gardener to start over. She asked and I told her about my experience with home maintenance. **

**It wasn't a**_** complete**_** lie. I did have my own lawn service while I was in college, and my friends did make fun of me at work, but the joke she was told was reversed. My friends thought it was funny to call me Blackheart after watching the movie 'Braveheart'.**

**She told me one of her employees, coincidental****ly her groundskeeper, **** was to retire soon and that I should contact her husband for more information and to make sure I brought my references. She further explained some of the duties expected and that I would be needed twice a week for a day's work to maintain the garden and on call for other needed ho****use ****maintenance upkeeping****, and that since Mr, Bates was moving to a retirement home, that I was allowed to sleep in the future vacant quarters - on Manor ground - as a bonus.**

_**Perfect. **_

**I could do business while online, ****keep**** my buddy as my public representative while in my absence, and...**

**My thoughts were interrupted once I noticed the douche working his way through the crowd, a clear signal that my time was over. I excused myself saying I was tired and had an early day tomorrow.**

**Her eyes lost a bit of luster once I announced my departure****. ****I chanced a kiss goodbye on the back of her hand and gave her my trademark smirk, earning a small smile and a pink blush in return.**

**Satisfied with the reaction I got from her, I lost myself in the groups of drunks until I was able to hide behind the bushes to get closer.**

**Embry, having lost **_**he-who-talks-a-lot-of-bullshit**_**, and the rest of m****y ****friends**** found me and kept watch with me as we ****spoke in low tones****.**

**We listened as he told her off, his condescending words were**** centered around the fact that potential clients like it better when she stands pleasantly by his side, that she was required to stay by him at all times. She tries to refuse but ultimately submits to his will, although not before she asks for a strong drink: a whiskey on the rocks...a triple.**

**We were floored.**

.

.

Needless to say, my friend saw things a bit differently that day.

So, he caved in. Still, he didn't agree with the fact that I was after a married woman, whether unhappy or not.

The others backed me up one hundred percent. After all, my word was law.

.

.

That was months ago.

Today, though...that was _all_ the husband's doing.

During my time here, I have been a fly in the wall.

I've played gardener and maintenance guy for a few months now - _not in that sexy 'bow chicka wow wow' way I would have liked to either _- and in that time I've learned much about them. Well, mostly _him_ and his _choice_ in _women. _Yes, I said women, as in _plural._ Even married, the bastard was still on the prowl. The list about him is not long, but long enough.

_- __he doesn't date brunettes because they remind him of her._

_- __he never has a secretary longer than six month__._

_[l__ess if he sees he won't be able to make them mount his saddle.]_

_- __he's a slimy little selfish bastard, lying and not giving her what little she desires._

It's her subtle submissiveness in combination with his treatment of her that made her the perfect candidate for what I plan to begin today. And given this unique chance, I just _couldn't_ resist.

I observed as she stumbled to get up from the cluttered dinner table, knowing what her evening entailed. Shuffling revealed her movements and I knew it was better for me if I moved onto different corner.

_Always vigilant__._

_Always w__aiting._

She was walking towards the closet when she stopped dead in her tracks, she noticed the open window. After a second or two, she shrugged, uncaring, and kept moving. Her reaction couldn't have been more planned. When she laid the wine bottle on the chair I got another idea.

I grabbed it quickly and hid once again. I had to know how intoxicated she actually was. Though, if I were to judge by her flushed cheeks I would say that it wouldn't take much more to make her sleep deeply.

She took a small locked box or chest and the key from under the lampshade on the small round side table, walked passed it and the chair in her return - a bit too drunk to notice the bottle missing - and took it into the bathroom.

Unexpectedly, and in with a rather quick pace, she went downstairs again. I could hear her clearly opening cabinets and glass clinking as I went in the bathroom, curious as to the contents of the box. What I found brought a giddy smile to my face, which I had to bite my lip to stop from actually voicing, clearing me of any small doubts I had on the plan working.

She couldn't have been more _perfect_ if I would have had her made to my specifications and expectations.

I made my way quietly to the top of the stairs and tried to see what she'd gone downstairs to do.

I saw her holding a bottle of Captain Morgan Private Stock - hmm, _my favorite rum as well _- to her chest, standing there, trying to see through the darkness and looking spooked.

Her silent conversation intrigued me as I watched her soft smile form as she looked to the ceiling, most likely thinking herself silly for being scared.

After all, what could happen with all the security surrounding her?

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back the chuckle threatening to erupt from me as I watched her drink a swig from the bottle and barely grimace.

I did though.

That was just..._Hardcore!_

After a final nod of appreciation for the taste, she left the cabinet wide open and turned.

Seeing her turn, I knew she was returning. And so I made my way back to my spot but decided to set up the wine bottle. Rolling it from the chair to fall on the floor and quickly hid once again behind the wardrobe.

Her steps halted half way up after the bottle hit the floor.

Anyone else in her position would remember the hundreds of suspense horror flicks cluttering out of pop culture and would have listened to their self-preservation reaction.

Not_ her_ though. Not _my kitten_. She cautiously approaches danger with thirsty curiosity.

She finds the bottle spilled and frowns, but seems to decide it was nothing to be afraid off again. Then she goes to the hallway closet, retrieves a hand towel. When I see this, it triggers an idea and I reach for my pocket and open my bottle of chloroform and silently begin to make my way to her.

She's completely oblivious to me standing right behind her crouching form.

Once she stands, I wrap one arm around her to restrain her arms, pulling the towel from her hand and placing it over her open mouth as she yells for help. I tipped the bottle in my hand, spilling a few drops of its liquid onto the towel and feel her go limp in my grip as I whisper in her ear...

"Alone...at last..."

I laid her carefully on the bed, with the chloroform dampened towel over her face to keep her sedated while I finished the setup.

.

.

Once I have done everything I needed to, I lift her - bridal style - and lay her in the backseat of my SUV and take off.

The excitement and dread rolls off me in waves as we clear the property and head for the turnpike.

It will be a few hours before we arrive at our destination but my imagination runs wild with what's about to come, as I glance at my sleeping lovely passenger.

_And what a dreadful fun it will be._


	4. 3 FOLLOW DIRECTIONS

***...***...***

.

CH3: FOLLOW DIRECTIONS

.

***...***...***

.

Her POV

.

***...***...***

.

.

.

I woke up with a massive migraine.

_Ugh. How much did I actually drink last night?_

I rubbed my temples before making my feeble attempt to get up.

Once I looked around, I realized the room I am in is not my own.

I gripped the covers in fear to my chest, then realization dawned that I am still in the gown I wore yesterday.

The smell of bacon wafts in through the opened doorway, so I can assume I am not alone.

Before I give in to my curiosity I take a chance to study my surroundings.

The walls have a golden sand hue to them, making them catch fire with the morning sun filtering through the window.

The room is sparsely decorated. There's obviously the bed looks to be the size of my own at home - a California king - with four thick wooden posts on the four corners. The posts are rather intricately designed with what appears to be engraved flames that spiral upwards.

Two dark wood nightstands made of the same type of wood as the bed and with similar design engraving flanked each side of it. The lamps were modern and metal. My study of this strange place was placed on hold when I noticed a folded note with my name, a bottle of water, a bottle of Aleve and a small plate with what appears to be saltine crackers on the nightstand beside me.

I smell them and since I can't detect any out of the ordinary odors I bite into one as I open the note.

_Bella: _

_You've had quite a night. Drink the water, take a couple of A__l__eve and eat some crackers __**before**__ you try to get up. You may take a shower. There's a towel, your slippers and my robe are behind the door. _

_If I am not near, I am outside cutting wood for the fire. Your breakfast is down the hall, follow your nose!_

_J.__

_J.?_

_Who could that be?!_

_Would my husband be pulling an erotic fantasy of mine to reality?_

First I felt a rush of heat at the thought, biting my lip. Then another thought stopped me cold.

_Gasp._

He wouldn't _just_ _leave_ his boss like that. He hasn't been **that** creative in..._years_.

And he _never._ _**Ever.**_ _Used_ an alias...

I felt the pounding headache get worse, so I took the advice on the note. I followed the two little pills with half a bottle of water, ate the crackers and downed more gulps of the clear liquid.

_Ahh! That __does__ feel better._

I rolled my eyes, lost in the cool feeling of the water down my aching throat, until it hit my stomach. I felt butterflies flutter and reached for the crackers. As I ate them, I let my eyes continue my interrupted exploration of this room.

There was an eight drawer dresser with a mirror above it, a wardrobe, a desk, and a chair, all with the same intricately carved flames. Last I spied two semi-closed doors.

I turned my body, feeling shorter when my legs dangled off the side of the bed, and pushed myself off to stand on my wobbly legs. Then I walked to the door without the swirling smell of food and...

_Bingo! Bathroom!_

I locked the door behind me and used the facilities. I purposely ignored the mirror knowing that, since I hadn't taken my makeup off or undone my hair, I most likely had a bad case of raccoon eyes and rat's nest going on.

I started the shower, turned around and began to undress. I placed my folded dress on the counter by the door and turned towards the wall-to-wall mirror to take out the pins that were holding my hair up.

_Yep. There they are. Raccoon eyes._

The hair wasn't so bad though. It fell in ringlets, flowing down my shoulders.

I glanced around and noticed a basket of more feminine bath products than those I am used to. The basket even contained Strawberry Champagne from Victoria's Secret. There was a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, bubble bath, bath salts, bath and body oils; whatever was not from Victoria's secret had a fancy French style label on it.

What little wasn't of that scent was honeysuckle-like the kama sutra edible cream and body powder.

_Wow!_

Another note.

_Bella,_

_Here are the essentials to make your splendor radiate (Not that you would need help in that department)._

_The KS items are for more...intimate...applications._

_Enjoy!_

_J.__

_I must say, this J fellow had a flare for the dramatic._

It still bugged me a little that he was using an alias to filter this seductive atmosphere. It would have been nice to it just be me and him, but I will allow for this game to continue though. It seemed to me that he was working really hard to repay my loyalty.

_Intimate applications, huh?_

Intrigued by these words, I opened the box and the directions said to:_ apply to genitals for personal or shared pleasure._

_Oh. _**THAT **_intimate application._

I felt heat rise up my face, my legs pressed together due to my excitement growing at the thought.

I put the cream down grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, body wash and sponge thingy, and put them on the edge of the tub.

Feeling a bit strange for undressing while my keeper was still unknown to me -_even if it was just one of my husbands created alter egos_- I hesitated a bit, then reached for the hooks on the garter holding my thigh high stockings up, pushing each down my thigh then calf.

I turned around swiftly when I heard a _thump_ behind the glass.

Then nothing.

_These walls must be really thin._

I then resumed the same action for the other leg, placing them over the toilet seat. I reached down to my waist to the strings holding my corset closed, undid the bow and unwound the extra from around my waist until I just had to pull their tight crisscrosses from my back. I pulled the harness down, wiggling my hips when it got stuck there, finally pulling my thong down with it.

I laid the last of my undergarments over the stockings and opened the shower door to get in, closing the clear - now fogged - doors behind me and into the steamy stream.

After my relaxing shower, I applied the lotions provided as suggested, despite the fact that I was sure I was blushing furiously. I turn and noticed that all of my previous clothing was..._gone_!

I covered myself with the plush towel and looked around frantically, with an accelerated heart rate and shortened breath, to find a small basket by the door on the floor.

I picked it up and saw another note over white tissue hiding something within the basket.

Three words in it this time.

_Under the robe_

No greeting.

No signature.

Same handwriting.

Only three words.

An order.

My eyes watered as I was filled with fear once again.

_What am I doing? Why am I being so complaint?_

It wasn't a new fact though. I always did what I was told.

Every. Single. Time.

I held the tears back as I uncovered the contents within the basket.

A gust of air rushed out of me in relief.

It was a familiar lingerie garment. A sexy, leather, stringy number - full of belts - ordered but never used..._not since he never had the time anymore._

I shook my head from that thought, a smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

He has time now, and wants to make up his absences.

_Finally._

Excitedly, I bit my lip and sprung right into the leather concoction.

The straps were not that intricate, but it took a few minutes to get it on and adjust it.

The strap holding her breasts was thicker, and curved under in the bottom to help lift and create a beautiful cleavage, buckling at the front.

The crotch seemed to cover but ended with a strategically placed zipper that when opened mimics crotchless underwear.

In the basket were also a set of leather cuffs I didn't recognize, but matched with the leather I now wore.

Two smaller ones for the wrists and two larger ones for my ankles.

With everything on I turned to the counter and brushed my hair leaving it wet. He liked it that way; he said he loved to watch it curl.

I went back to the basket of 'essentials' and reapplied some of the honeysuckle powder and found a tube of that nice lip gloss that tastes so good - wild cherry, Victoria's Secret - and applied some.

I took the white fluffy robe with a J inscribed on the left side, tied the strap and after a deep breath, I opened the door with a slight, nervous smile.

To my disappointment, the room was empty.

Then I remembered the first note.

And as requested, I followed my nose.


	5. 4 SHOWTIME

A/N:

Sorry for taking so long guys, RL and all that Jazz.

This chapter was Pre-read and edited by the following magnificent ladies...

Mist, Zoe1078 , alh1971, Vita

Thank you ladies, you are awesome in helping me catch every available mistake

* * *

CH4:

SHOWTIME

J. POV

* * *

I knew when she woke up.

The bed being made of wood, made some creaking noises that were dead giveaways. Then again, I was able to hear her breathing and heartbeat change, right before she her gasp, and her groaning yawn she as she stretched all the way from the kitchen.

I held myself back from doing anything though. It was enough that I added all the commodities I had. I had just finished cooking breakfast in addition to the water, painkillers, saltine crackers, and shower recommendations I had provided.

I hear her feet bare, patting against the hard wood floor and the shower come on, and I just had to close my eyes...

_Mmm..._

I couldn't help but imagine her wet skin.

Electric heat crawled up and down my spine to settle in my groin with a tingling sensation, when I was snapped out of my fantasy, my eyes opening quickly - _when did I close them?_ - by the master bath door snapping shut. I shook my head and shoulders to loosen up slightly.

_Showtime_.

I walked down and stopped on the hallway, other side of the wall in-suite bathroom to the bedroom I had accommodated for her, and took down the massive artwork piece that covered the two way mirrored wall.

She had already removed the dress, revealing to my hungry eyes the sexy body she was hiding underneath in the skimpy lingerie she had been wearing. I had to accommodate my pants, which were feeling very uncomfortable due to the hard on I was now sporting due to the amazing sight before me.

While I know she wasn't, the pearly white color of the skimpy number called out _virginal._

I had sneaked a peek here and there, even seen her in a bathing suit, but never this close...and _never_ without that gauzy-flowing cover al. Which no matter how transparent it was, it still annoyingly protected her from my stare. Right now though, I had to shut my eyes and swallow thickly, my hand still holding tight against my pulsing, clothed _problem_.

_Squeezing myself like this wasn't going to be enough._

I felt my breathing become heavier as I tried to relieve some of the pressure by unzipping my jeans and giving myself a few jerky strokes. I stood still, my hand now moving slowly in a tight vice, watching her as she - with uncertainty - viewed the gift basket's contents I had picked up for her. A welcome home gift of sorts.

_Essentials._

I smirked smugly as her deep blush appeared while she read the directions to the Kama Sutra honeysuckle cream.

_I am so going to lick that flavor off her flushed__-__pink skin when I get the chance._

I stopped the ministrations to myself and turned around, opening the door of the hall closet behind me to get the next basket out. With it in hand, smiling as I thought of her wearing what's inside, I turned and the sight made me stumble back and shut the door to the closet as I slammed against it.

She just had no clue how much the vision of her doing this tortured me.

She had looked up, probably alerted by my little scuff against the door when she had caught me off guard.

_I won't let it happen again. _

I wanted to say_ fuck it all to hell_, go in there and slam myself into her as the water pelleted my back in quick cold bursts of stormy rain drops after how long I would have her screaming for more..but I held back. I'd have to make her comfortable first, break her, then bring her out in her training. I was not interested in the broken down version that has been the shell she shows the world, but the butterfly she will become.

She will be beautiful in her submission, earning her pleasure and grant me her passionate release.

That day will be gloriously sublime. A day that I hope comes sooner than expected, and with little to no hardships on either of our parts.

"I will free you from your prison, but first I have to make you a prisoner." I whispered to her, my words unheard by anyone but myself, as I continued to watch her.

It became harder to hold back once her body was revealed to me completely. It took a herculean effort to keep my feet planted where they stood.

Once she was finally inside the shower, I went into the bathroom quietly and switched her dress and lingerie for the basket which I laid by the door on the floor, taking the others with me so she would have no choice but to wear what's in the basket..

Knowing I wouldn't able to watch her dress and act normal - that is, walk correctly without a hard on - I replaced the painting on the wall, covering the mirror and checked that everything was in place to begin. Then, I went outside of my cottage, and walked down a little ways to a stump. I looked around at the forest that surrounded me.

Nothing but hundreds of acres of land, trees, and forest.

I took a cleansing breath, stretched and took off my shirt, threw it over the water spike, grabbed the axe and started swinging. I was hoping the exercise would help me burn off some of the pent-up energy I had now from watching_ her._

I had, of course, left the wide view window open for her viewing pleasure.

Now, I'm not vain nor have I ever been, but I remember the gasps she gave when watching me work shirtless on her grounds.

As I placed a log on the stump, I smirked at the memory.

She always wore those large, dark sunglasses. She felt more secure hiding her wondering eyes. Little did she know I felt her scorching sight caress my body more than once, which in turn caused me to take more breaks than usual when she was present at the house. Something that happened more than once. I went as far as having to buy a damn jock strap to try and keep being caught with the massive..._growing_ _problem_.

I grabbed the axe I had left leaning on the stumps ready to be split, thinking about never having to use that damn jock strap again. Instead, she would help me take care of _that_ problem.

I can't wait to hear her gasps when I_ work _on_ her _grounds now.

I stepped back, measuring the distance between me and the log.

I chuckled at the cheesiness of my own thought, preparing to split the log.

With one leg behind me I make a good show of back-round-up-and-straight-onto-the-wood swing, and cut it in half. I picked up one half and set in leaning against the base log and stepped back for the second swing. Then do the same with the other half.

Yeah I know it makes more sense to just let the axe do the work but given my enhanced strength I am not too concerned with wasting energy. I need expel most of it in fact. The truth is that_ when_ she does see me out here, she gets a_ reeeally_ good look.

I pick up the firewood and reach for the next log to set on the log.

_Feast your eyes on this, pet. _

I thought while swinging the axe once again, feeling my muscles roll with the smooth movement while sweat beads made an appearance due to the sun beating my already heated skin.

My mind working overtime while I burned the extra energy thinking of the wonderful ways I will be making her sweat.

All in good time.


	6. 5 One Hour

A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter out. RL kicking my rear and all. Those who know, thanks for ur support and understanding. Those who do not, I'm sure u know how hard life can get at times.

I will try to get more out soon.

* * *

Beta work by the wonderful MIST.

* * *

CH5: ONE HOUR

(Bella)

* * *

The long hallway expanded a ways down. The smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs made hmy stomach grumble in protest to my slow pace.

The passage opened to what looked to be a dream, state of the art kitchen and lavish living room a huge open floor plan. The grandeur of this place was downplayed by using rustic styled furnishings mixed in rather well with modern day essentials and..._not so essentials._

The breakfast nook was to the right.

The table was set for two.

An assortment of breads, fruits and spreads, as well as two covered dishes per seat covered the table.

In addition, different drinks were bottled - in glass corked containers - sitting in ice contained by an antique roll away sink.

I had told him of similar visions of romantic getaways, and thought that my words had been ignored. Pushing thoughts aside that this could all be still a dream - or worse, an appologyapology - from my mind, I smiled at his thoughtfulness. The juices seemed fresh - _the way I like them _- remembering that he usually forgot that I liked fresher drinks and ordered me fancy alcoholic drink mixes or carbonated water with flavored syrups.

I smiled wider.

_Not today, though._

A light thump called my attention to the suddenly familiar russet mass of sweltering sinew swinging an axe in plain view.

_What-the...?_

My heart picked up pace and my breathing faltered making me gasp for air at the sight. My hand blindly found the counter to help stabilize my unsteady legs as he reached for the shirt hanging

behind him on the water spigot and used it to dry the sweat dripping on his eyes.

He let go of the axe and quickly picked up the logs of wood sprawled on either side of the stump.

Then I watched as he lifted and lowered the water spigot handle releasing water into a bucket in which he dipped his cupped hands. I watched, enthralled. He drank some and the rest trickled down his chest.

I gasped again, jealous of the water drops that refreshed his overworked and heated skin.

He dried the drops from his cheeks and chin with his forearm and shirt, when suddenly his eyes found mine.

My mouth went dry.

_Crap!_

I diverted my eyes at getting caught from his blinding smile, like I had done many times.

I turned away once he made his way inside - holding the robe tighter around me as I thought quickly if it would really be considered rude if I were to run and hide in the room, realizing the precarious situation I was in.

I was confused. This is supposed to be a romantic getaway, right?

So, what is Mr. Black doing here? And what even more important...

_Where in the world is my husband?!_

"Good morning, Bella," his raspy voice said from behind me before the sink opened and I listened as he washed his hands vigorously.

"Yes it it, Mr. Black," I responded politely, once I regained my speech.

For the first time, I noticed he had forgone calling me by my married name, after countless times of me correcting him, telling him to just call me by my nickname.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked walking into view, dipping a little as to look for my eyes.

I was blushing further, now that I noticed he had yet to cover up the expanse of his chest.

"Ahh...no! Not yet!" I said politely, smiling softly while pushing away from the counter, "but I will, as soon as I put on something de-"

I was cut short when he gripped my elbow securely and guiding me to a seat, "nonsense!" He said,

exuberantly waving his free hand, before pulling a chair and practically pushing me onto it, "You must be starving!"

I smiled awkwardly and stayed sitting.

It was a usual for me, when around others, I complied with what was asked of me. It was just easier.

Caused less disagreements.

"Should still be warm too," he said taking a seat across from me, "enjoy!"

I watched stunned as he ate the food I had assumed was for my husband.

Without looking up he swallowed his bite and said, light tone gone, "He's not here. Eat." His

authoritarian tone jolted me and his sharp words left no room for discussion.

Even though I wanted to ask questions, I complied.

He got up and approached my side swiftly, making me flinch away, but he just reached for my glass.

"Orange, apple, pineapple, cranberry or mandarin?" he asked politely, though with an angry bite to his voice, while turning to the 'cooler'.

"Um...mandarin. Thank you," I replied softly, not wanting to hear that angry tone he used on me

before.

He served me, then himself, and sat back in his place to finish his meal.

We ate in uncomfortable silence. At least for me.

Once I had enough in compliance with my diet, I stopped eating and waited. It took him a few

minutes to notice I was done - story of my life - then he sat back with an angry expression.

A bite of food sitting on his fork.

I was quivering in my seat, waiting for the thundering anger sure to blow off his lips.

Instead, with mercurial pace, he got up, walked around the table, and stood by my side making my

breath shorten in fear.

"Stand up," he commanded.

I did, holding tightly to my robe.

He sat in the chair I occupied before with his legs wide.

He patted his left thigh and commanded softly, "sit."

"_Sit_?! As in _on your lap_?!" I asked shocked at his request.

"YES. SIT DOWN, **NOW!" **He yelled even more angrily than before, making me scramble and react immediately.

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_

I was trembling. Never before today have I been so scared in my life!

"Good," he praised me as he caressed my back with his hand. I flinched away a bit before I could stop, then became horrified when I realized he might get upset if I reacted negatively. He tapped my butt with the same hand. "DON'T flinch," he corrected me, then continued to caress my back.

With the other hand he gathered more fruit and another pancake which he covered with a little syrup and a scoop of whipped cream, then removed the hand from my back and proceeded to cut it into bite sized pieces.

Once done, the hand returned to caressing my back and the other grabbed the fork. With it he

stabbed a piece of pancake and a slice of strawberry, swirled the stack on the whipped cream and

syrup, then brought it to my lips.

Knowing that resistance was futile, I accepted the bite.

He watched me intently as I chewed and praised me once again, "Good girl."

I relaxed a bit knowing that I pleased him, buying me more time on his good side so I can plan an

escape.

As if he was reading my mind, he began to speak while he kept feeding me bites.

"There is no phone, Internet, or CB radio available outside of my safe. So you can't call anyone.

Everyone back at your place will think you left with me after discovering your husband was having an affair during your birthday and had enough. You left note explaining everything."

I gasped as my heart picked up pace and my breath intake became shaky.

"Your divorce will be completed without your presence, as per your request in your letter."

A whimper escaped me as he spoke, while my hand grip got tighter on the front of the robe. I felt as if the words out of his lips forced my chest to cave in, virtually asphyxiating me. I pulled hard panting breaths, but was unable to do so deeply enough, so my breath was shorteshort and rapid. Mentally, I begged him to stop speaking, but my silent pleas went ignored.

"I took the liberty of grabbing everything that belongs to you and putting it in storage. What I

couldn't was left behind. Don't worry though, I will provide everything and anything you will need or want."

He had paused, both speaking and feeding me, but brought my drink to my lips. I didn't see it, but

Mercifully, he allowed me to sip the cool liquid without speaking, but a few breaths after the cup had been taken away, he resumed, "In this place, the door will stay open and you are free to roam, but I should stress that we are in the center of hundreds of acres of land. It would take you days before you could reach civilization, if you even make it at all."

He fed me another bite, which I chewed without tasting the food. My senses, outside of barely

hearing his words, numbing.

The fork with another bite, on his grip before my mouth, patiently waiting for my lips to part. The

words seem to pour out of his lips without care, "chances are, that if you don't get attacked by a wild animal, you could dehydrate and the disorientation will make you walk in circles...making days turn into weeks."

I followed the bite and automatically and without thought my lips separated, allowing the tasteless

morsel in, "for a person of your size, this effect would begin at about day six."

His words were methological, anddand matter of fact. His explanations and consequences for any future attempts laid out for me to understand the futility of any attempt. All that, only to solidify what I already know with words, "You are better off staying here."

"Do what I ask and I won't harm you. Although, don't take me wrong, I do not tolerate . Punishments will fit the crime." His voice was not sweet, but it wasn't harsh either.

My stomach sank. He said I was allowed to roam, but with his explanation he chained me to the floor and the more he said the shorter the chain became.

I was kidnapped.

Trapped.

I swallowed the bite I was chewing but turned my head away at the next offered forkful. I tried

holding back the sobs that caused my body to shake but the tears overflowed me and tracked rivers

down from each eye.

He put the fork down as he sighed heavily.

"I will let you mourn your previous life."

He lifted me and sat me on the chair. "I will be back within the hour so we can go over the rules you are to abide by. Okay?" His question was not for approval, it was for understanding.

I nodded my answer, unable to reply.

"Leave the mess for now. It will be taken care of at a later time. Eat, drink. Everything here is for you too. When I return I want you to be waiting for me in the enclosed living room." He bent over and gave me a lingering kiss on the top of my head as he inhaled deeply.

He walked away, his steps eachoedechoed like pounding in my head, but suddenly stopped. If I had been paying attention, I woulswould have caught the way his body was darkly framed by the filtering light,placinglight, placing him in shadow, while I sat unmobilizedimmobilized. He sighed heavily from werewhere he stood, "remember. Don't worry about the dishes. Wait for me in the enclosed living room in one hour. Do not change.

See you soon."

Then he disappeared completely from view as the door opened and slammed shut.

I had nowhere to go to make me feel protected and safe, so I just sat there and let my emotions

wreck my body. Shaking almost violently, I cried.

His words reeled repeatedly inside my head, while I wallowed in my misery.

_**'...you can't call anyone...'**_

_Who would I call if I could?_

Mike had alienated all my friends. My parents died, and no other next of kin alive.

_**'...Everyone back at your place will think you left with me...'**_

_Would everyone be so easily fooled?_

_**'...your husband was having an affair during your birthday...'**_

_The bastard. I believed him. All the years I gave him._

I wasn't imagining the pity in his eyes.

The knowing smiles of his colleagues. The secretary and her side smirk.

_God! They all knew! All his coworkers! Mr. Black knew! Did everyone know but me?!_

_Damn it! I was so loyal!_

_**'You left a note explaining everything.'**_

At least he will think I paid him with the same coin...but-

_**'It would take you days before you could reach civilization, if you even make it at all.**__'_

_**'...attacked by a wild animal...'**_

_**'...you could dehydrate and the disorientation will make you walk in circles –**_

_**- making days turn into weeks.'**_

_**'You are better off staying here.'**_

_Oh God! I can't leave! I can't leave!_

_**'Do what I ask... I won't harm you.'**_

_**'Although, don't take me wrong, I do not tolerate disobedience.'**_

_**'Punishments will fit the crime.'**_

_I'm stuck here!_

_No way out!_

_God what am I gonna do?!_

_**'Remember. Enclosed living room in one hour. Don't change.'**_

_Oh god! I'm wearing this...this...thing! Oh my God!_

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had another fifteen minutes. Then again, I remembered...

_**'Remember. Enclosed living room in one hour.'**_

I got up on shaky legs, walked to the sink and grabbed a kitchen towel. I ran the cold water and

moistened a part of it, then pressed it to my face to dry some of the tears but it was hopeless.

There were still more falling.

I went to the bathroom and blew my nose, wet the towel once again under the cool running water

and made my way to the enclosed living room.

As I sat I heard the door open and slam shut, then his heavy steps approaching.

He stopped by the entrance.

I stayed still.

My eyes were lowered to the Persian rug covering the wooden floors, not acknowledging his presence.

"Good. You're here. I was afraid that I would have to punish you before we begun." He seemed

pleased...relieved.

I tensed when his fingers found my chin and he caressed my throat before he pulled my face to him, with little resistance from me, as he lowered himself to a crouch in front of me to look me in the eye.

"Good girl." He praised me again, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

He then released me, stood up, and sat on the couch other side of the room, clicking a lamp on his

way.

He stayed silent observing me a bit, my nerves were so wrecked that I was becoming numb.

Yet my tears still fell.


End file.
